United We Shall Now And Forever Be
by waterrain
Summary: The Prolog is a poem that is written in America's view and he mentions 9/11 along with his childern New York, Virginia, and Pennsylvania. The rest of the States arrive and try to help out. Side Note the other chapters will likely not be in poem form.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**United We Shall Now And Forever Be**

**By Waterrain.**

**The Prolog is a rather long poem that is written in America's view and he mentions 9/11 along with his child New York plus Virginia and Pennsylvania. It will not allow me to have any spaces so it will go like **_this and then **like this.**_

**Prolog**

_Before it even happened, _

_I had several feelings and emotions,_

_The sudden urge to go and visit my child,_

_To go and see my little New York._

**_I found New York and he was pale as a ghost,_**

**_I knew something was going to happen,_**

**_New York clung to me and whispered 'Ma, Something awful is going to happen.'_**

_I comforted him and held him close,_

_Wanting to protect him and longing to do something,_

_But there was nothing I could do expect be there with him._

**_I carried him in my arms,_**

**_I carried him to his small home and held him firmly in my arms._**

_We were sitting on the sofa and New York had tears running down his cheeks,_

'_Ma, I have to go and see the twin towers. I have a terrible feeling.',_

_I kissed him on the cheek and then told him in a hushed voice,_

'_I'll go with you. I can feel it too.',_

**_I held New York's hand tightly and hoped to give him strength._**

**_I notice out of the corner of my eye,_**

**_Two of my other children,_**

**_Virginia and Pennsylvania._**

_They walked together and came closer to me,_

_I could see their pale faces and looking afraid,_

_They held onto my left hand._

**_I gripped their small hands tightly,_**

**_I could feel that those hands were shaking and trembling._**

**_I was Hoping and wishing,_**

**_That something awful would not happen,_**

**_That my children and my people will not be hurt,_**

**_But it was in vain and we watched in horror as the twin towers fell down._**

_My body was aching and eyes were watering,_

_My lungs felt as if there was smoke in them,_

_My blood felt as if it was on fire and I felt faint,_

_Blood started to slowly pour from me,_

_I could feel everything and it was not just from New York._

**_New York was trembling, coughing, and seemed as if he would fall down,_**

**_Virginia and Pennsylvania had tears rolling down their cheeks,_**

**_My children were hurt, trembling, afraid, and looked as if they would disappear,_**

**_I will keep them standing and I will not ever let them fall._**

_I held my three children up and brought them close to my body,_

_Despite my own pain and I bit my lip holding on._

**_Holding on for children,_**

**_Holding on for my people ,_**

**_I can feel my kids and my citizen's pain. _**

**_I will take this pain and I will not fall down,_**

**_I will remain standing,_**

**_I'm America,_**

**_I'm the USA,_**

**_I'm the United States Of America._**

_I cleared my throat and managed to whisper to my three frightened kids,_

_To my little ones who were hurt and feeling such pain,_

'_Remember what I have always said',_

_They looked at me with tearful eyes and then nodded slowly._

**_All four of us said in hushed voices,_**

**'_United we Stand'. _**

_I managed to lift all three of them in my arms and carried them to my home,_

_Ignoring the throbbing pain that was literally stabbing me,_

_Caring only about helping my three kids and wanting to comfort them,_

_In the safety of my home._

**_I cleaned their wounds and took care of them before myself,_**

**_I carried them onto my big bed and knew they wouldn't want to be alone,_**

**_That my three kids would want to be together and to be with me._**

_New York was hurt the worst,_

_I will not let him or any of my kids die,_

_I will not allow it and I'm willing to fight for them._

**_Virginia and Pennsylvania, _**

**_They were to my left and clung to me tightly,_**

**_They were sleeping and I could tell that it was not peaceful,_**

**_That they were having nightmares and I looked towards my right at New York,_**

**_He was not asleep._**

_He whispers softly and it was a bit scratchy,_

'_Ma, It this won't destroy us.',_

_I nodded silently and held him closer to me._

**'_I know baby. I know they are wrong if they think that this would destroy us',_**

**_I whispered quietly and New York nodded,_**

**_But then whispered back faintly,_**

**'_It will only make us along with the people more United and Stronger than ever.'_**

_I watched as New York clung to my right side and noticed that he fell asleep,_

_But also knew his dreams were haunted by the events and I looked at my little children,_

_I could feel the sorrow, angry, and all of the emotions of my people,_

_I could feel their pain and the pain of my little States. _

**_My heart clenched tightly and I bit my lip,_**

**_I felt anger and outrage that this could happen to my children,_**

**_That this happened to my people, _**

**_That this happened to those from other Nations who were inside too._**

_I felt tears rushing down my cheeks,_

_Sorrow for those who had died,_

_Sadness for those who had lost their loved ones,_

_Depressed over the fact that this happened on American Soil._

**_It was not the first time there was an attack on American soil,_**

**_I remember the __Oklahoma City Bombing_,**

**_I remember the attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan,_**

**_I tried to clear my mind and go to sleep,_**

**_But I couldn't sleep._**

_Instead I held onto my three little states,_

_Holding them close and wishing that no nightmares would haunt them,_

_I watched over them and waited until they wake up._

**_I know that the rest of my kids will come here later,_**

**_I know that there shall be tears and raised voices._**

_My heart ached with pain, sorrow, anger, and everything was clashing together,_

_I wanted to scream and yell out in anger 'Why did it have to happen to my people and to my children!',_

_I wanted to cry and mourn in the loss of life,_

_I wanted to make those that did this to pay for daring to do this to my people and to my little States,._

**_This day will be remembered,_**

**_I will never forget and I remember everything about my history,_**

**_My citizen's will not forget and I know my little states will always remember this day,_**

**_But to me it is another painful event to add on and I only hoped that this will be the last attack._**

_I heard soft footsteps,_

_Time sure flies while going down on memory lane,_

_I braced myself and I have to be strong for everyone,_

_I'm The United States Of America._

**_I heard their quiet and hushed voices clashing together as one,_**

**'_Ma, Are you alright? Is New York still here? How are Virginia and Pennsylvania doing?',_**

**_I could hear the fear, worry, and panic in their voices._**

_I whispered quietly and looked at them,_

'_They are still here and breathing. New York is hurt badly, but he'll pull through.',_

_They muttered softly and looked at me with worried eyes,_

'_What about you America?'._

**The ****September 11 attacks**** (often referred to as ****September 11th**** or ****9/11****) were a series of coordinated ****suicide attacks**** by ****al-Qaeda**** upon the ****United States**** on September 11, 2001. On that morning, 19 al-Qaeda ****terrorists****hijacked**** four commercial passenger ****jet airliners****. The hijackers intentionally crashed two of the airliners into the Twin Towers of the ****World Trade Center**** in ****New York City****, killing everyone on board and many others working in the buildings. Both buildings collapsed within two hours, destroying nearby buildings and damaging others. The hijackers crashed a third airliner into the ****Pentagon**** in Arlington, Virginia, just outside Washington, D.C. The fourth plane crashed into a field near ****Shanksville**** in rural Pennsylvania after some of its passengers and flight crew attempted to retake control of the plane, which the hijackers had redirected toward Washington, D.C. There were no survivors from any of the flights.**


End file.
